Past Remembrances
by Thorns of beauty
Summary: Sakura finds herself unable to remember her past and Sasuke takes full advantage...Characters may be OOC and there is a lemon...so be warned


**AN: **Hello Everybody, I decided to do a little one shot, it has nothing to do with any of my other stories. I just wanted to let the creative juices flow and write a little something and don't worry I have not abandoned my other stories, and chapter 7 is about half way through for Unlikely Friendship, so ya I could be doing that, but I'm doing this….So Yeah, ha. Also like to note that this is rated M and there is a scene that is inappropriate for children, so I just wanted to say that before little kids read this and are scarred forever, so don't say I didn't warn you!!!! Sorry, but another clarification I need to make is that Sakura is 16 at this point of time so Sasuke is 16 as well, just in case people were unsure of their ages. Now I promise no more of my talking, onward to the story!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own Naruto!!!

Past Remembrances—

Nothing…I felt nothing and saw nothing, I wondered where I was and what had happened.

Why now…

Why here …

Darkness surrounded me and I could see nothing, but the blackness of the room. Thinking back I tried to remember the events leading up to my current position, but my mind remained blank; unable to recall anything I did the only thing that made sense, I cried. This didn't seem right; I wasn't a person who was important so why kidnap me?

Wait, that's what happened I was taken from my home, feeling better I calmed down and tried to take in my new environment. However, it was futile, the sheer bleakness of the room made it impossible to make out much of anything.

I heard a noise and let out a small gasp, my heart quickened and sweat formed on my pale forehead. I could not breathe properly, small spurts of air released from my lips, causing my chest to rise and fall unusually fast.

What made that noise…

Where did that sound come from…

Was I loosing my mind or was something in the room, getting down on my hands and knees I crawled carefully, seeking out what my eyes had failed to see.

I didn't find a simple piece of furniture or object of any kind and my only conclusion was that I was in some sort of prison.

This revelation made me cry out in helplessness and I truly felt all hope vanish as I thought that my end was near.

A beam of light sliced through the room and I closed my eyes, out of fear and pain. I was unsure of how long I had been in the dark, but my eyes told me it had been a while, for they ached at the sharp contrast.

'Hey girl come here'

Hearing a voice I looked up, squinting as my pupils adjusted to the new light. Looking at the face I noticed a cynical expression and eyes that had witnessed death many times. Hesitating, however, was not a smart move and the man made sure I knew it. Reaching for me roughly he grabbed my arms and stood me on my feet. Then slapping me across my face he said calmly,

'I am Kabuto, we have met before, and however, I doubt if you know much of anything Sakura-chan, you will be moved to a different room.'

Looking at the man she stared blankly at him, unable to recall his face, much less the familiarity of his name.

Kabuto pulled me to the other room, throwing me on the floor and then left, with a clicking of the door. Stunned with the information and all that had happened I took in the different room. The moonlight streamed through a window and I could see a big bed, a few night tables, a small desk, and a chest of drawers.

At least my conditions were improving I thought bitterly wondering if I was to stay here for the rest of the night, or if I would be moved again.

I wasn't sure who this Kabuto was or why he was so rude to me and he seemed to know me, but I hadn't a clue who he was.

Nothing made sense anymore it was obvious something had happened to my memory and this could cause major problems.

Sighing I sat on the bed and was pleasantly surprised to find it very soft and comfortable, yes this was way better than my previous accommodations. After lying down for a few minutes I head the doorknob turn and then looking up saw another man, he looked even more dangerous than the last one.

Thinking my time had come I took a deep breath and looked at him sternly with my chin up in false bravado. I would not let this person think that I was frightened of him, if I were to die at least I would have my pride.

However, all he did was quirk his lips up in a smirk and walk towards me. This unnerved me a little and I tried to remain impassive as he got closer to my form.

'Sakura you have grown'

His voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't tell who he was and I think he realized that I didn't recognize me.

'I know it's been a few years, but really you don't remember your old teammate?'

'I don't know who you are, or why I'm here, or anything and I'd like some answers' I thought that sounded very good, no tremble in my voice and I stared evenly at his dark eyes.

Not saying anything he merely watched my face and it felt like he was trying to tear me apart with his eyes. Suddenly I felt like shivering and he seemed pleased with my reaction, which only deepened the uneasiness I already felt in his presence.

'So are you going to tell me who you are and where I am?'

'I don't owe you an explanation Sakura, clearly you have somehow forgotten your past so why should I care?'

Realizing the remark as callous and utterly detached I was angered and swung my fist in his direction. He caught it easily enough and applied pressure to inflict pain on my behalf, all to teach me that he would not be struck down by me.

'You know me, but you're acting as if you despise me. Why won't you tell me?'

Smirking he gazed down at my face and already I wanted to pummel his face until he couldn't do that stupid smirk.

'Alright Sakura I will tell you what you want to know, but first you have to do something for me.'

'Fine, what is it?'

Smiling even broader he laid me down on the bed and bent his head until his mouth was close to my earlobe.

'It's quite simple, I want you to give me your body.'

Trembling I look at him to see if he was serious, and his face was nothing, but solemn and broody. What could I do, if I didn't do what he wanted then I would never know who I was or why I was where I was.

Nodding my head unsurely he put my whole body on the bed and then covered it with his own. The warmth of his body seeped into my own and I shivered from the intimate position we were now in.

'Sakura—there was a point in time when you would do anything for me and I never asked for anything, except now.'

Closing my eyes I tried not to think about what I was consenting to, if I didn't think too hard about it then I wouldn't feel bad about it, or that's what I told myself.

Feeling him move above me I opened them and stared at his raven colored hair and then I realized he had taken off my clothes and was working on his own.

'What do you think you're doing?' I asked while covering myself with my thin arms.

Glancing up at me he frowned and pulled my arms down by my sides.

'Sakura, do not hide yourself from me. You agreed to give me your body and I intend to take it, so do not think that you can shy away from me now.'

Shaking I realized that I wasn't ready for this, I didn't know him. How can I sleep with someone who I didn't know, this just wasn't right.

'Please I don't think I can do this, I don't even know your name.'

Ignoring her pleas he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked gently on it, causing her body to jerk away at the contact.

Licking his way to the other one, she heard him whisper, 'Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.'

Then he sucked her other nipple, nipping and biting it softly. Sakura's body responded to his ministrations and that caused Sasuke to become even more aroused by her jerky movements and breathy moans.

What is happening to me? I've never felt like this before, but somehow it feels as if this is what my body wants.

Suddenly Sakura felt Sasuke's tongue trail from her breasts down to her bellybutton and then onward to her nether regions.

'Sasuke—'

Smiling against her flesh Sakura felt him give her abdomen a little nip and then he delved his tongue inside of her core.

Instantly she tried to wriggle away, but Sasuke held her hips down with his hands.

Kissing her bud he stroked her folds, teasing her heated flesh and creating a need deep within her.

'Sasuke!—I don't know what you're doing, but I think my body likes it.'

'It's okay Sakura, just feel, and enjoy yourself I want to taste you.'

As he licked and bit her womanhood Sakura suddenly felt tension building inside her and her moans became louder as she grabbed fistfuls of Sasuke's black hair.

Sensing that she was ready Sasuke rose above her and placed his cock at the entrance of her opening. The feel of his thick shaft caused Sakura to shudder and she grasped his shoulders in anticipation.

'I don't know if I can do this—you're too big.'

Grinning down at Sakura he entered her in one swift thrust, breaking her barrier and filling her to the hilt.

Gasping in pain Sakura tried to move away, but Sasuke firmly held her in place and whispered encouragements into her ear. Not moving for a few moments Sasuke waited until her body was used to his cock and then he started thrusting in and out…he would pull all the way out and then slam back in.

Sakura winced in pain, it didn't seem to lessen and she wondered if he would go on forever. There was a tingling feeling, but when she tried to focus on it the pain of his cock filling her again wouldn't allow her to find pleasure.

'Sakura—you're so tight, you saved yourself for me, I knew you would.' Grunting his movements became more erratic and finally she felt a spurt of his seed shoot inside her and with a finally groan he collapsed on her side.

Sighing she decided that it would have been better if it weren't for her being a virgin and she felt satisfied over all.

'Now you have to tell me, you promised.'

Why isn't he saying anything, don't tell me he fell asleep, that bastard he better wake up.

I was just about to yell at him when I saw him turn his head and I faced crimson eyes with three commas swirling, creating a void blackness, which I succumbed to.

Looking at the sleeping girl, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

'Sakura you will stay with me, why remember a past that would only cause you pain.'

**End Note:** Yeah so this was just a little one shot thingy I have no intention of making into a multi-chapter story. I kind of thought it was funny in the end how Sasuke fucked her over like that, I know I'm a little morbid, but I hope you all enjoyed it please tell me what you thought….


End file.
